filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Chromosomes
Chromosomes are the building blocks of all space, time, energy and matter that exists in the Omniverse. They are fundamental particles made of tightly packed and coiled DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) that can be used as a power source, currency and unit of time. Chromosomes can manifest into objects, such as cakes and brownies, as described in the Book of Chromosomes- in fact every being from Realm 6.2 are chromic structures and have their own Chromic level, calculated by the amount of Chromosomes in their body defined as Chromic Mass (with Prometheus having the highest and the lowest probably belonging to Lemon). Filthy Frank has been seen collecting chromosomes from a captive in his closet. It is possible that Chin-Chin has conspired with certain companies to manufacture chromosomes, such as SunCorp, which is suspected to use cheap Neo-Pakistani labor, so Lycra People could actually buy some to stay alive. Power Source Chromosomes control the amount of physical and mental power in any being. They can also be used to summon the dark lord Chin-Chin, as they are his primary source of power. Thus, Chin-Chin often seeks sacrifices in the form of Chromosomes which amplify his dark powers but at the cost of insanity. Prometheus was made by Red Dick as a guardian to protect him from danger (and satisfy his sexual needs) but Red Dick would never have dreamed of him defeating the dark lord himself with a Trash Can, thus proving that Prometheus is likely one of the most powerful beings in existence. On the other hand, beings that have shown incredible autistic and cancerous behavior, like Lemon and Safari Man were most likely sucking Obama's dick when Chromosomes were given out. Chromosomes also have the handy purpose of forging Lycra People out of nowhere. These Chromo-Lycras are then immediately sacrificed to Chin-Chin or die because people take pity on them for existing. It should be noted that while chromosomes make an entity stronger, you do not need many to survive. In the video "FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN" Pink Guy has said that he only has "two chromosomes at the moment," but appears to be in perfect condition for a duration of 1:25 minutes, starting from the 10 second mark of the video (after this the next time the camera shows him is when he is already cursed and is "tripping balls.") Of course, Pink Guy could be losing chromosomes at a linear rate of time, just like we burn calories or energy, and we can never truly know how long a chromosome lasts unless further research is done, so for all we know he could have started with 85,002 and used 1000 every second. How these beings have so many chromosomes, however, remains a mystery. Obviously Chin-Chin attains his by sacrifices throughout the series made both by fans of The Filthy Frank Show and Filthy Frank himself. But how people like Pink Guy and groups such as the Peace Lords attain their power is unknown. It is possible that they are simply born with them and have a limited amount unless they attain chromosomes through means of a sacrifice, or that they gain chromosomes over time by some natural, autistic process. If the latter is true then it explains why Filthy Frank was so scared whilst hiding in Realm 88, why he went there in the first place, and why he seemed much more powerful afterwards. He may have been in some meditative state in which he was gaining chromosomes at an unparalleled rate, but was extremely vulnerable and as such would have been helpless if the Peace Lords found and attacked him. The reason he went to Realm 88 may be that it is the best place to attain chromosomes naturally, which would be why the Peace Lords reside there and are so powerful and feared. This is all speculation however and may be debunked or never explained at all later on in the series. Chromosomes may be able to take on different physical forms as well, while still retaining their power. In the video 7 EASY WAYS TO MAKE CHOCOLATE AT HOME the mentioning of Dade and Evil Dade's Power, along with the use of chocolate as a beam weapon instead of the normal light rays, seems to hint that the Bald Chocolate Man Race is able to manipulate chromosome energy by secreting it in chocolate. However, in heaven we see Dade has become obsessed with Fruit Snacks, and later uses them as a weapon against Evil Dade. It is possible that Fruit Snacks are a pure, holy form of chromosomes, and hurt Evil Dade because he was impure. Highest Chromic Levels: Key: (d) - unspecified deities of significant chromic power | (l) - lycra/lycra god | (h) - hakujin | (k) - kokujin | (m) - mechanical/robot Rise of Chin-Chin Arc and Dade Arc # Prometheus (h) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # # Chin-Chin (?) - Level 666 x ßø§§ # Pillow Man (d) - Level 465 x 69,000,000 # Simon Cowell (h) - Level 321 x 1,987 # Racist Santa (d) - 'Level 246 x (The KKK) # Weeaboo Jones '(h) - Level 427 x 999 # Black Friend (l) - Level 163 x 42 Chin-Chin's Revenge Arc # The Peace Lords (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # # Chin-Chin (l) - Level 969 x 10^(3 x ßø§§!) # Gatekeeper (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # The Shaman (h) - Level 100 x 2(d^2+2(cancer)) # Fake Frank (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # Pookie (k) - Level 940 x 6,500 Fake Frank Arc and War Prelude Arc # The Peace Lords (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # # Chin-Chin (l) - Level 201 x 400(10^304 + 3d(b0ss)) # Fake Frank (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # The Shrimpson Boys (l) (excludes Fake Frank) - Level 200 x 10^(15 x cancer) # Gatekeeper (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # Zuckerbot9000 (m) - Level 374 x 930,000 # Pink Guy (w/Jukebox) (l) - Level 500 x 300,200 War Arc # the Peace Lords (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # Francis of the Filth (h) - Level 50(23 x 10^(230 x pusi)) # The Shrimpson Boys (l) ''-'' Level 200 x 10^(15 x cancer) # Chin-Chin (l) - Level 302,000 x 10^12 (presumed position) # Yung Upgrade/Mr. Negi Generation 3000 (k) - Level 200 x (100 + 5^roast) # Gatekeeper (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # Wheelz (k) - Level 82 x 3^stephcurrymyass {Time Frame} -3000000000 Chromosomes "2001" # The Peace Lords (d) '- Level Unknown ''(presumed position and existence) # Drone Council '''(m) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # Francis of the Filth (h) - Level Unknown (presumed Position) # Dade (D') - Level Unknown (''presumed position) Currency 'Chromosomes '''are often used as a currency after most money was destroyed in the Lycrapocalypse. ''Filthy Frank also often uses this kind of chromes as an ingredient, gift or sacrifice. The third richest guy on earth after Bill Gates and Elon Musk is without doubt Santa's Brother, because his dick is an endless source of chromosomes that he uses to pay everything with. He even gives some free to the ladies sometimes. The chromosome currency is mainly used in modern day Japan and Lycraine. Chromosomes do not have any known symbolic representation; as such, any scenario depicting them as money can use the standard currency character (¤). By taking David Attenborough's traditional USD wealth ($35,000,000) and using his wealth in Chromosomes (¤695,234,532) we can calculate that one Chromosome is approximately $0.05 USD. Richest dudes: # Bill Gates ¤1.777814e+12 # Elon Musk ¤423,099,872,333 # Santa's Brother ¤94,723,523,125 # One Direction ¤4,513,256,532 # Oscar the Grouch Unknown (presumed place) # David Attenborough ¤695,234,532 Notable exception: Mr. Magic Man (No funds) - he can't get anything with his shitty magic tricks nigga cuz he be autistic as fuck m8 Time '''Chromosomes '''or '''CH are also an unit of time on Realm 6.2. Studies show that Chromosomes fluctuate often during the fabric of known space and time. For example: as of the end of the year (in traditional time) 2013, one year in standard time is approximately 5644.3299 Chromosomes, or one second is equal to 0.002 chromosomes, one minute is 0.0107 chromosomes, one hour is 0.6443 chromosomes, and one day is 15.4639 chromosomes. However, as of the end of the year (in traditional time) 2014, one year in standard time is equal to 14.8973 Chromosomes, or one chromosome is equal to 8,942 seconds = 0.1 days = 2.4 hours (aka two hours and fifteen minutes). To show just how long an amount of time measured in a large amount of chromosomes can be, in the video NOISE COMPLAINTS , Frank is kicked out by his friends because he is "too loud". The video states that he finds new friends after 2000 chromosomes, since the video was made in 2014 and is thus measured in the length of chromosomes in 2014, approximately 134 years passed since Frank left his friends and gained new ones. In summary, the amount of time one chromosome is equal to in our universe's standard time changed from 5644.3299 chromosomes in the year 2013 to merely 14.8973 chromosomes in the year 2014. It is possible that these chromic disturbances are caused by unnatural imbalances in chromic power - hence why this change in the value of chromic time coincides with the rise of Chin-Chin. This also explains why Frank and Salamander Man have been through tens-of-thousands of chromosomes throughout the Fake Frank Arc. Due to the chromic imbalance between Realm 0 (The Ricefields) and the Nairobi Desert caused by the presence of Chin-Chin and Fake Frank in the latter realm, this has caused incredibly high amounts of induced time dilation - meaning that time would pass faster relative to Real Earth Time. This extreme level of time dilation is calculated by the integral of secyDNA from real time to one-sixth of pi times log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-fourth power of b0ss minus Cancer per hour, which is expressed as follows: {t_{CH}=\int_{t_{RE}}^{\frac{\pi}{6}}\sec yDNA\, dy \times \ln\sqrt{3b0ss^{64}} - C/h} where tCH '' is chromic time, and ''tRE is real or observed time. The solution is entirely dependent on the curvature of space at any moment within the fabric of the Omniverse, as set by the b0ss and Cancer parameters, and the chromic power factor, yDNA. This equation means that the progression of time for stationary objects can even change because the parameters themselves are constantly changing, giving rise to the chromic imbalance, though the mechanism by which this happens is not yet known. This makes travelling between Realms extremely difficult. Velocity of any object moving through space and time is described by one vector minus axial vector or left-handed Lagrangian with sala sauce is formed per second in an average human body: { v - v'= \overleftarrow{sala sauce}/s} and if distance x'' is a function of time ''t, then velocity v'' is defined by ''v = dx/dt. This makes perfect sense in real time, but chromic time must be factored in. So to obtain total distance traveled from point a to point b, ie between realms, the following equation is generated { x(t_{CH}) = \int_{a}^{b} v - v'\ dt_{CH} = (v-v')(a-b)\int_{t_{RE}}^{\frac{\pi}{6}}\sec yDNA\, dy \times \ln\sqrt{3b0ss^{64}} - C/h} where a'' and ''b ''positions in space-time. So if we were to travel through space between two known points, time could theoretically shrink, warp or reverse entirely. This equation also means that different points in the universe experience a different progression of time ie time dilation. Leaving us with = square root of four times the sixty-fourth power of (3td-2b0ss)CH = One Chromosome is equal to 10 light-years, or 15 years, based on the position of the sun, so now would be the year '''120.000''CH' A. C. C. (After Chin-Chin). *NOTE: The amount of chromosomes for 2013 were found using the two videos ROCK PAPER SCISSORS...? and CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE, assuming the amount of time between the two videos was the same as within the lore and universe that the Filthy Frank Show takes place in. Because of this, the number is up to question and cannot completely nor accurately represent the exact value of chromosomes (in a standard time basis) for the year 2013* ''To view the most agreed upon conclusion of the Chromosomal time to Gregorian time ratio, as well as calculations on what time is it now using Chromosomes as units, click the link here: Chromosomes (Measurement in Time) Timeline period can be viewed here: 'Timeline of Realm 6.2' Dark Chromosomes '''Dark Chromosomes '''are a fabrication of Chin-Chin's in an attempt to get as based as Lil B. He sits on his dark throne in Jacksonville, Florida (made of the flesh of infants who die at young age) and converts chromes to dark ones to increase his dark power. Too bad it gabe him da Cancer b0ss and made him some fucked up in his peanut. He seems to have filled Lemon's citric anus with dark chromosomes in their epic showdown last Christmas because he shootin' lasers nigga but got distracted with pusi thoughs when an additional dark chromosome #21 appeared in his DNA. It's unknown if the dark lord used chromosomes to change Salamander Man's sex before he molested him in the eyes or not. Category:Terminology Category:Chromosomes Category:Timelines